1. Field
Embodiments relate to a display device, and more particularly, to a display device and a method of manufacturing the same that simplifies manufacturing procedures and decreases defects.
2. Description of the Related Art
With an increasing demand for various types of display devices along with development in the information-oriented society, extensive studies on display devices, such as a liquid crystal display (LCD), a plasma panel display (PDP), a field emission display (FED), an electrophoretic display (EPD), an organic light emitting device (OLED), are being vigorously conducted.
A display device may include a display panel having a plurality of sub-pixels, a driver to provide a driving signal to the display panel, and a power supplier to provide power to the display panel and the plurality of sub-pixels. The display panel may display an image when the sub-pixels emit light having a predetermined brightness level in accordance with a data signal provided in synchronization with a scan signal.